Kasih sayang yang sebenarnya
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: gadis kecil itu ternyata hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kakashi. untuk berbagi hal yang sama. kesepian. bagaimana kisah kelanjutan Kakashi dengan gadis kecil itu?. silahkan baca dan reviws ya :D


Disc: Naruto hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto **sepenuhnya

Pairing : Kakashi & Sakura + seorang anak kecil perempuan.

Gendre : Hurt, Lovely.

Kasih Sayang yang _Sebenarnya_.

By. LolipopKakashi.

Terinspirasi ketika akan tidur siang.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"_tidak apa-apa,ayah akan selalu menjagamu." Ucap seorang ayah pada anak perempuan yang ada pada gendongannya. Anak perempuan itu berhenti menangis dan terdiam._

"_janji?". Anak perempuan itu mecoba mencari keyakinan dari ucapan sang ayah._

"_ya" ayahnya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengusap lembut kepalanya._

_..._

"Kakashi!" teriak Kotetsu dari kejauhan. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut perak yang menantang gravitasi berjalan menuju gerbang desa yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya karena sebuah misi.

Kotetsu berjalan ke arah Kakashi yang tampaknya pulang dengan membawa oleh-oleh luka di sekujur tubuh sang jounin elit itu. "kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas. Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"aku **tidak **baik-baik saja, Kotetsu –san" jawab Kakashi.

Kotetsu hanya cengengesan sedangkan Izumo mendelik tajam ke arah _partner_nya yang sok perhatian.

"sebaiknya kau cepat pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk pengobatanmu, Kakashi" usul Izumo. Kakashi tersenyum, lalu mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki desa.

"yo" pamitnya dengan huruf V yang terbentuk dari jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kepada ke-2 penjaga gerbang desa yang selalu setia berjaga.

Kakashipun pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha seperti yang di usulkan oleh Izumo. Namun, sebelumnya ia harus menyerahkan gulungan misi yang telah dilaksanakannya pada sang Gondaime Hokage maka dari itu ia memilih untuk pergi ke kantor Hokage.

...

"Kakashi –sensei!" Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti dengan gurunya itu. Terluka tapi mendahulukan gulungan misi, gila! Batin Sakura tak habis pikir dengan gurunya itu.

"hm?"

Sakura memelototi gurunya yang tampak sok bersikap baik-baik saja.

"sensei, tau?"

"apa itu, Sakura?"

"sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku ingin berkata pada sensei bahwa sensei itu..." Sakura melihat gurunya dengan wajah mengejek.

"sensei itu ME-NYE-BAL-KAN!" lanjut Sakura memberi ejaan dan penekanan di kata terakhir yang di ucapkannya.

"Sakura, aku sudah lebih dewasa darimu" protes Kakashi, tak terima dengan perlakuan muridnya.

"apanya yang dewasa, sensei?" Sakura melotot.

Kakashi bergidik ngeri melihat muridnya yang berhoror menatapnya.

Sakura mendesah. "Kakashi –sensei, kau itu _terlalu_ santai!" kritik Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya lalu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "kalau begitu, Sakura, kau itu _terlalu_ perhatian" kritik balik Kakashi pada Sakura. Sakura merah padam. Kesal dan malu bercampur adu. _ Sial! _Batin Sakura dalam hati.

...

Seorang gadis kecil melintasi 2 chunin yang selalu setia menjaga gerbang Konoha. Gadis kecil itu hanya menengok ke arah kanan kirinya_. _Terlihat ia tersesat.

"siapa kau dan ada keperluan apa, nak?" tanya Kotetsu baik-baik setelah ia penasaran dengan sosok gadis kecil itu. gadis kecil itu menoleh ke arahnya. Tampak ia di pelototi oleh gadis kecil itu.

"namaku bukan 'Nak' tapi Ayuzawa" ucap gadis kecil itu sambil menggelembungkan pipinya. Kotetsu sweatdrop melihat protes dari gadis kecil itu. Begitu pula dengan Izomu yang sepertinya ingin tertawa terpingkal-pinkal melihat partner setianya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh gadis kecil itu.

"baiklah, Ayu –can. Sedang apa disini? Apa kau tersesat" tanya Kotetsu, lagi.

Kali ini, Izumo yang sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan dari partner setianya yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. _Tersesat? Oh, jelas sekali bukan, Kotetsu _batinnya.

Gadis kecil itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas ke Kotetsu. Kotetsu pun mengambil kertas itu hingga ia memperhatikan isi 'tulisan' yang menurutnya sulit untuk di terjemahkan. Yah, daripada di katakan sebuah 'tulisan' tepatnya sebuah gambar yang tak ia mengerti sosok apa yang di gambar oleh gadis kecil itu. Baginya, yang terlihat di matanya adalah lambang Konoha yang sangat jelas dan itu membuktikan bahwa yang di tuju gadis kecil itu adalah desanya, desa tercintanya, Konohagakure.

"apa kau sedang mencari seseorang di desa ini?" usulnya.

Gadis kecil itu terdiam dalam waktu lama, hingga ia mengangguk setuju mendengar pekataan orang dewasa di depannya. "iya, paman. Aku sedang mencari seseorang." Jawab anak kecil itu.

Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya ber –oh- ria mendengar jawaban anak itu. Mereka pun saling berpandangan. Yah, untuk urusan cari-mencari mungkin mereka sebaiknya serahkan ke kantor Hokage biar urusannya cepat selesai. Lagipula mereka harus memberitahukan setiap informasi tentang orang lain yang keluar masuk desa demi keamanan desa kepada Gondaime Hokage. Namun, siapa yang akan mengantarnya?

Kotetsu dan Izumo saling berpandangan.

"Kau?" usul Izumo pada Kotetsu.

"Kau?" usul Kotetsu pada Izumo.

...

Kakashi, masih dengan buku favorit 'Icha-icha Paradise' di tangannya, harus pasrah mendapati Gai dengan semangat '45 –seperti biasanya- mengganggunya dengan senyuman khas yang 'Cliing' yang akan siap-siap menganggu hari bersantainya.

"ada apa?" tanya Kakashi dengan pandangan bosan ke arah Gai.

Gai hanya cengengiran mendapati pertanyaan Kakashi, rival abadi sepanjang masanya. Dengan semangat ia menuturkan keinginannya pada rival abadinya.

"ayo kita bertanding, Kakashi" jawabnya langsung. Kakashi hanya mendesah. Sebenarnya bukan ia tak ingin bertanding dengan Gai, akan tetapi hari ini ia sedang malas untuk bertanding dengan orang yang menyebutnya 'rival abadi sepanjang masa' dan yang pastinya ia pun tahu bahwa yang akan di pertandingkannya adalah pertandingan; konyol bin ajaib –baginya dan orang-orang yang mengetahui pertandingannya selama ini dengan Gai, tapi tidak bagi pengusul pertandingan itu yang selalu menganggap pertandingan apapun serius-

"o ya, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku harus pergi ke kantor hokage menemui Gondaime-san" Kakashi berdiri dan siap-siap untuk meninggalkan Gai sebelum ia harus meladeni 'rival abadi sepanjang masa'? entahlah, yang pasti saat ini ia tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun.

"begitu ya" Gai tampak berpikir. Sementara Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai mendesah pelan mendapati nasibnya yang sebentar lagi malang.

"Sebenarnya aku juga di suruh mengahadap Gondaime-san secepatnya. Jadi bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama ke kantor hokage nya? Siapa tahu kita berdua akan mendapatkan misi yang sama, ya kan, Kakashi?" Gai tersenyum lebar. Kakashi hanya mendesah mendapati nasib sialnya yang kurang mujur hari ini.

Pertama; terluka akibat misi yang dijalaninya sebelumnya. Kedua; Tsunade dan Sakura memarahinya karena menganggap dirinya bodoh mendahulukan gulungan misi daripada luka yang menjalar terasa perih di tubuhnya dan ketiga; ketika ia sedang menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan, menikmati bacaan buku favoritnya yang entah sudah beberapa ribuan kali di ulangnya, dan menikmati santainya ia saat-saat dimana tak ada orang lain yang dapat mengganggunya, kini munculah sesosok kappa –julukan Kakashi yang di berikan untuk Gai- tengah menganggu aktivitasnya.

"baiklah, Gai. Aku setuju" ungkap Kakashi pasrah. Yah, sebenarnya alasan ia untuk pergi ke kantor hokage untuk menghadap Gondaime-san itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka agar ia bisa terbebas dari orang-orang yang ingin mengganggunya. Tapi saat ini percuma saja ia menghindar. Toh, Gai sudah senang duluan dan ia tak pernah bisa menghindarinya.

"HORE" teriak Gai bagai anak kecil yang baru mendapati mainan baru.

Kakashi tersenyum miris. _Sepertinya hari ini nasibku kurang mujur._

**~~00~~**

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kakashi mencoba dengan senang hati menjadi pendengar celotehan Gai dengan baik. Entahlah. Tak semua pembicaraan yang dilontarkan Gai kepadanya memasuki otaknya yang genius (oh yeah..), hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Bosan melingkupi Kakashi.

"akh.. sudah sampai" ungkap Gai sambil menunjuki sebuah pintu ruangan Hokage. Kakashi hanya mendesah. Dipikirannya tergiang terus pertanyaan retoritik seperti; bagaimana kalau aku sudahi saja kebohonganku ini? Namun jika ia pikir ulang-ulang lagi, tak lupa untuk menganalisa, mengkaji terlebih dahulu hingga ia mengambil kesimpulan hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Bolelah sekali-kali tanpa tujuan apapun datang ke ruangan Hokage sambil cari bahan untuknya berbuat 'jahil' entah itu kepada Tsunade, ataupun Gai ataupun pula orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan Hokage. Yang pasti ia ingin segera membuat seseorang kebingungan dan siapa tahu –tanpa sengaja, tentunya- ia akan mendapatkann misi baru. Tentunya ia berharap untuk tidak pergi misi dengan Gai, mengingat peristiwa luar biasa yang selalu dialami Kakashi tiap kali menjalankan misi dengan Gai. Setidaknya ia hanya sedang bercanda, kali ini.

Gai memutar knop pintu ruangan Hokage tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Alhasil ada yang keluar pertama kalinya dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Gai. Untungnya, Gai bukan Naruto yang tak bisa menghindar tiap kali ada benda 'melayang' dari ruangan Hokage ini dan Gai malah dengan semangatnya berhasil menghancurkan benda 'melayang' itu dengan taijutsu miliknya dan Kakashi hanya terkekeh melihat Gai seperti itu. sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka untuk sayang dilewatkannya.

"Gondaime-san, anda memang penuh semangat rupanya" puji Gai yang di balas tatapan sweatdrop dari Tsunade dan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan hokage.

"ada apa?" tanya Tsunade setelah ia menyadari kedatangan dua jounin elit kebanggaan Konoha. Yah, yang satu aneh dengan baju lumut hijau yang ketat di tubuhnya dan yang satu dengan santainya memegang buku yang sebenarnya tak boleh di baca di muka umum dengan rambut perak yang menantang gravitasi itu.

Kakashi menurunkan buku yang di bacanya. Merasa aneh dengan pemandangan yang terdapat di ruangan hokage. Bagaimana tidak? Kotetsu yang Kakashi kenal sebagai penjaga gerbang paling setia di desanya kini terlihat di ruangan hokage.

"oh, halo Gai-san, Kakashi-san" salam Kotetsu.

"oh, hai juga kawan"

Kotetsu double sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Gay yang seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan kejutan yang istimewa hari ini. Hah, seperti biasa. Gay –san selalu semangat pikirnya mencoba mencari sisi positif dari ulah Gay.

"akh, paman" seorang gadis kecil memberi senyuman pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menautkan matanya. Kenapa gadis kecil itu berada di sini?

...

**TBC**

**Nantikan chap 2nya ya **** yang pastinya akan semakin seru(?).**

**Jangan lupa komentarnya serta masukan saran dan kritiknya dari para senior yang hebat di banding saya yang baru menjadi seorang pemula di dunia .**

**Makasih. Salam hangat untuk penggemar Naruto, Khususnya Kakashi dan Sakura.**


End file.
